


i remember

by electraheathens



Category: MCU, Marvel, SteveBucky - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, angsty, idk this takes place some time after the winter soldier but not after civil war so kinda au, pls let bucky have happiness, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: bucky can't remember the last time he was happy.





	i remember

“I can't remember the last time I was happy,” Bucky said, looking at Steve, pain shining in his eyes. “I can't remember the person I once was! I only remember death, destruction, and fear that I caused!” Steve could barely stop tears from flooding his eyes as he rushed to his best friend, hugging him fiercely. He pulled away, his hands firmly placed on the other man’s shoulders. He looked at Bucky, a soft look crossing his face. “ _I_ remember who you are,” he said, smiling. “You are a wonderful person who took care of me when I was sick. You’re the person who lived with me for years. You fought by my side in war. You’re the man that I _love_!” Bucky’s expression just showed more pain. “I can't remember that!” Steve pulled Bucky closer to him, inches barely between them. Bucky closed the gap by pressing his lips to Steve’s. Steve was in utter shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had been waiting 70 years for this! Bucky started to smile against the kiss. He _remembered_ _!_ He remembered every single moment with Steve. The time he had saved him from some low life thieves in an alleyway. The times they had huddled together in their cold apartment for warmth. When they had fought and protected each other in war. Bucky even remembered Steve’s terrified look and scream as he fell from the train. He remembered the torture and pain he had endured while he had been the Winter Soldier.He remembered attacking Steve and a red haired girl who he remembered to be called Natasha on a highway. He remembered mercilessly punching Steve as he begged for him to remember who he was. He decided to block that out. He looked at Steve, smiling. “I remember.” 

**Author's Note:**

> woo just a short lil 300 word drabble from the prompt "i can't remember the last time i was happy"


End file.
